


I Need You, Baby

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Twincest, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't explain why he always gives in, and he doesn't want to admit it, but he always will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, Baby

It was completely dark outside by the time Tom locked his Audi into the garage and trudged inside. He was a little buzzed, right on the verge of drunk. He might've been wasted if not for the fact that his mouth had been otherwise occupied for the last hour of the night. He smirked to himself as he remembered the way he had made the girl writhe and scream. He couldn't really remember her name, but did it matter? She had scratched his back and moaned his name, and she would probably never forget him.

Tom was thinking about getting a beer from the fridge and finishing himself off as he stumbled into the living room. He ground to a halt when he noticed the lamp light on and a figure standing by the window.

“Jesus, Bill, you scared me.” Tom said, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

“You smell like a whore.” Bill turned to face him, his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing any makeup and his face was soft and pale in the half-light.

“That's sex you smell.” Tom sneered back. He wasn't going to do this tonight. He had sworn to God upon leaving that the only person who would being laying a hand on him tonight was a girl of his choice.

“A whore.” Bill repeated, stepping away from the window. “But that's okay, Tom.”

Tom had turned to leave, to just forget about it, but Bill's words stopped him. He clenched his jaw and grabbed on to the door frame to steady himself. He could feel Bill walk up close to him from behind. A warm, but strong hand settled on his waist.

“What are you gonna do?” Bill asked, his voice low this time, almost gravelly. Tom turned his head slightly and he could smell wine and cigarette smoke. “Hmm?” Bill prompted. “Go upstairs and rub one off? I know the girls aren't enough.” He stepped closer and this time, and his hips bumped up against Tom's ass.

Tom ground his teeth, almost letting out a noise of resistance. His fingers curled tighter around the door frame and he fought the sensations that were suddenly crashing over him.

“Bill...” He began. He meant his tone to be warning, but he just sounded weak – very weak.

“Come on.” Bill whispered, his hands sliding over Tom's stomach now. They began to slowly gather up Tom's baggy shirt until he found naked flesh. His fingertips glided over the quivering plane of Tom's stomach and Tom bit down on his lower lip. “Let me make that ache go away.” Bill urged, his mouth coming closer. He nosed aside braids until his lips pressed against the back of Tom's neck, kissing slowly and wetly. Tom felt a whimper slide past his locked jaw and he dipped his head. He wanted to break away and run up the stairs, away from these feelings, away from Bill.

“I said I didn't want to.” Tom said, his voice quavering and weak.

Bill ignored him, his fingers sliding higher over the firm ridges of Tom's stomach until he found his nipples. He grazed long nails over the sensitive nubs, toying with them until Tom wanted to sink to the ground and cry out of frustrating pleasure. And yet, he stayed grounded, right where he was.

“I want you.” Bill whispered, and his tone was sultry. He was playing every bit the part of the seductress, the way he did every time.

Tom moaned quietly. He was hard as rock beneath his pants and he knew what was coming. The kill shot, the words that would break him.

“I need you, baby.” Bill's breath blew hotly over his neck and undulated softly, grinding his own erection into Tom's ass. One of his hands stroked back down Tom's stomach and reached down to squeeze one buttock through his clothing. His long finger dipped into his cleft, massaging maddeningly through cotton and jean. “I need you, right here.” Bill moaned in his ear. “Let me in here, baby.”

And that was it. Tom's resistance crumbled as if it had been made out of dust.

“Okay.” He responded, his hands dropping from their death grip on the door frame. Bill urged him forward and Tom stumbled to the stairs. Defeat was already curling inside his stomach and as he made his way up the stairs he knew he was leading himself to his own slaughter.

They reached the bedroom and Bill pushed Tom inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He was already tearing off his clothes and Tom pushed his own shirt off over his head. There was no point now in delaying the inevitable.

Bill pressed up behind him, his nimble fingers finding Tom's belt buckle and tugging it open. He worked open the baggy jeans and shoved them aside.

“Oh, baby,” He was murmuring, his lips planting urgent kisses along Tom's muscular shoulder. Tom shuddered, the sensation going straight down to his cock. Desire throbbed through the length of his cock and he went weakly onto his stomach when Bill nudged him forward. Bill climbed onto the bed after him, his succulent mouth still trailing kisses down Tom's spine. He got his fingers under the waistband of Tom's boxers and tugged them down as his mouth reached Tom's tailbone. He pressed a kiss there, his breath washing down between Tom's buttocks. Tom groaned and covered his face with his arms. His hips lifted to Bill's mouth, his body reacting to each brush of Bill's lips.

“Oh, please...” He whispered, his voice a pathetic moan. His eyes were pressed shut, his face screwed up although Bill had barely touched him. But he knew that he would, and he knew how it would feel.

“Yes...” Bill returned, his hands lifting to cover Tom's buttocks. He squeezed them in his palms, his fingers kneading as he spread him apart. “There you are.” He praised softly, leaning in to press a kiss against Tom's taut, quivering hole. Tom practically felt himself hyperventilate at the tiny touch and he wanted to arch away. One of Bill's hands slid away and Tom heard the cap of the lube opening. Bill kissed him again, whispering, “Are you gonna open for me, baby?”

Tom panted, trying to get past the knot that had tied itself up in his throat. All he could manage was a desperate whimper.

Bill's fingers returned, slick with lube as he stroked them down Tom's cleft. Tom groaned, twisting the sheets in his fingers. It was almost too much, but the desire was devouring him now. He couldn't turn away, couldn't resist when he knew that pleasure was almost within his grasp.

Bill's insistent fingers zeroed in on his entrance, probing at the taut flesh. A single finger poked its way inside and Tom let out a cry, his head lifting from the mattress. His body quivered and went tight, but Bill pushed his finger in deeper.

“You're all tight.” He whispered as he twisted his finger about. Tom bit down on his lip, weakly attempting to raise himself up towards Bill's hand. “Do you want me in here when you're this tight?” Bill questioned, thrusting his finger slowly.

“No...” Tom managed in an unsteady whisper. He tried to relax as Bill fit another finger into him. They felt good, the two of them stroking and filling up the little space inside him and Tom could feel his cock chafing against the sheets. He knew he wasn't going to last once Bill got into him. He never did, but Bill never judged him on it either.

Bill pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them slowly in every direction until he stroked over the sensitive bud of Tom's prostate. Tom whined, his hips dipping back down as his body squeezed tightly in reaction. Bill followed him, his mouth skimming over Tom's lower back, his teeth emerging to nip at one buttock.

“Nng... Bill...” Tom moaned, squirming as Bill bit more fiercely before his lips closed around the flesh he had between his teeth. He sucked, long and hard, pulling frantic moans from Tom's lips. He kept his fingers moving, steadily pumping as he marked Tom's flesh. He sucked off at last, releasing the portion of skin with a wet noise. He placed a soft kiss over the place he had just bruised and murmured, “Are you gonna take another finger?”

Tom could barely manage to answer now. He could only nod weakly against the sheets.

It disgusted him, how weak he was when Bill touched him. He liked to brag about his abilities in the bedroom, but they all disintegrated the moment Bill took over. All of his prowess from tonight's earlier conquest had been smashed to pieces the very second that Bill had laid his hands on him and spoke to him in that low, sensual tone – _I need you, baby_. 

Now, Bill was fitting a third finger inside Tom's straining entrance, spearing them into his lax, unresisting body. Tom moaned against the sheets, not bothering to cover his sounds of pleasure. After so many times now, he found it useless to disguise what Bill already knew to be the truth.

“Mmm, that's good, baby.” Bill whispered to him, his lips kissing a trail up between Tom's shoulder blades.

“Bill..” Tom panted in a moan, his face twisted as Bill's screwed his three finger down hard into him. His name ended in a groan and Tom's ass arched up as Bill hit his prostate. “Bill!” Tom cried out once more, pounding one fist down on the sheets.

“Hmm?” Bill murmured, sounding slightly amused.

“Just...” Tom began, his voice raspy, “Just... do it.”

Bill chuckled, low in his throat. “You know I never just do you, Tomi.”

Tom dropped his forehead to the mattress with a moan. He hated it when Bill teased him and drew out the process. They both knew what the inevitable was, but Bill liked to keep him for as long as could.

“You know how I do you,” Bill's voice went on, his breath washing over Tom's ear. “I get my fingers in here..” He thrilled his fingers inside Tom as continued in a low, breathy tone, “Find your pleasure button... make you crazy until you want it....”

“I'm crazy.” Tom moaned. “Please, just do it.”  
“Not crazy enough.” Bill teased in his ear before his warm breath trailed back down. Tom lapsed back down against the mattress as Bill's lips pressed back down at his tailbone. This time, he continued down, using one hand to spread him open while he laid kisses down Tom's cleft. Two of his finger retreated as his mouth came down to Tom's hole. He kept one swirling inside as his tongue slid out to the lap around the sensitive flesh.

“Nngg...no...” Tom moaned, grasping at the sheets to pull himself away. He tried to pull his legs together, but Bill wedged himself between them and held on, keeping his mouth pressed down into the hot, musky crevice. “Fuck... fuck, no..” Tom panted, his heart beating frantically as Bill's wet tongue slithered out, licking slowly along the already tortured flesh. Tom cried out, tearing at the sheets now as Bill's talons dug into his ass cheeks, holding him in place as he doled out the terrible, wonderful pleasure. His tongue stud scraped over Tom's hole, cold and hard compared to the velvety of his tongue. He swirled it around, teasing at the little crevice with the bit of jewelery until Tom was gasping and pounding his fists into the sheets.

“Please...” He moaned, dropping his forehead to the sheets.

“Please what?” Bill asked, sounding smug.

“Goddamnit.” Tom groaned, gathering up sections of the sheets to his face and hiding in the soft folds.

Bill brushed his thumbs down Tom's cleft, sending a tickling sensation along Tom's senses before promptly reinforced the use of his mouth. This time he didn't play; he stabbed the tip of his tongue straight in, sinking it deep into Tom's hole.

“God!” Tom shouted, lurching forward, before he dissolved into a pleading mess again. “Please, Bill, stop, please...” His voice was low and hoarse, coming out on a helpless note.

“Mmm.” Bill moaned against him, the delighted noise vibrating along Tom's flesh. He tongued him with quick flicks or long strokes, angling for Tom's prostate all the while. When he brushed over the sensitive, aching bud, Tom cried out, sinking further down against the mattress. Bill grabbed his hips and pulled him back up into position. He sealed his lips around Tom's throbbing entrance and sucked, making Tom's toes curl.

“Fuck, Bill, please..” Tom rasped. He was really begging now and usually that got Bill's attention. Bill liked it when Tom became helpless and weak against his advances, all of his prowess disintegrating under the firey burn of Bill's own passion and desires.

Bill tongue slid out of him and Tom let out a gasping breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

“You want me now, baby?” Bill practically purred, stroking his nails over one of Tom's buttocks.

Tom bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the mattress. This was the point where the humiliation began, if everything else hadn't been. This was where Tom had to admit that he _wanted_ this, furthermore, that he _craved_ it like nothing else. Bill could've gone straight into him without a word and it would've been been far less painful, but Bill had to know that Tom wanted him, just as strongly as he desired Tom. The fact that it was true never failed to stun and stagger Tom, before he became completely ashamed of himself. He, Tom Kaulitz, God's gift to women – or the entire world – was brought to his knees by his own twin brother – that strange, androgynous, elfin creature.

“Hmm?” Bill prodded, trailing his fingers down the cleft again. Tom shuddered, tried to cut off his reaction to Bill's touch. “I want to hear you say it.” Bill whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Tom's lower back. “I won't do it until you say it, and I won't let you out of here until I do.”  
Tom stared hard at the bedsheets, his heart pounding wildly. As always, his tongue felt leaden in his mouth, his throat too tight to speak.

“Come on.” Bill crooned, one fingertip swirling over his entrance.

“Nng...” Tom grunted, his muscles tightening in reaction to that simple sensation.

“Its three, little words.” Bill coaxed.

“I...” Tom began huskily, before the words died. He bit his lip and rocked back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut. He had to say this or else the night would never end... or else he would never get the pleasure that was so close... “Fuck, I... I w-want...”  
“Want what?” Bill whispered. He was already sliding up the length of Tom's body, rubbing up against him like a feline, except for the fact that he had a cock and it was very hard, grinding against Tom's thigh.

“Want...want..” Tom panted. “want you...”  
He felt Bill shudder against him, his cock throb just a little bit harder. “Oh, baby...” He whispered. “You're gonna have me.”

Tom wanted to sob in that very instant because now that the words were off his tongue, it would really happen. No more foreplay, no more teasing – just hard, deliberate, passionate fucking.

Bill snatched up the lube again and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount over his cock. He guided himself to Tom's waiting entrance and rubbed his tip there for a few torturous seconds before he pushed forward. Tom bit down on his fist, holding back a cry that wanted to slip from his throat. Bill was _in_ him, _stretching_ him. It felt so goddamn good, so horribly amazing. It made his stomach flip over in arousal a dozen times before Bill was all the way in him.

Bill let out a hissing breath as he sat himself deep in Tom's tight, wet heat. His fingers flexed around Tom's hip and his hot breath blew over Tom's shoulder and neck, making goosebumps rise.

“Baby, so good...” Bill's voice was right in his ear, low and rough.

Tom groaned, his hips arching back ever so slightly towards Bill's. He was trying to hold on to the last vestiges of his pride, but it was close to impossible. Soon, he would be lost completely in an endless field of hazy desire and pleasure.

Bill pulled out to the tip and sank back into him in a second, slow thrust that made Tom arch and quiver. He couldn't take this slow, torturous pleasuring. He needed it faster, harder...

“Bill..” He croaked, hardly able to speak past intense pleasure.

“Hmm...” Bill murmured, burying his face into Tom's braids and moaning softly.

“Please... faster...”

“Oh...” Bill groaned once more, dragging himself away from Tom's back. He straightened and took Tom's hips in a firmer grasp. His hips began to thrust in a faster rhythm, his cock sliding halfway out before slamming straight back in. Tom gasped and groaned in pleasure, lying weakly against the sheets as Bill fucked into him. He could hardly move to return the thrusts; he felt dazed and overwhelmed, but Bill didn't seem to care that he was doing all the work. He worked into Tom over and over again, his cock making beautiful, perfect penetrations.

He spread a hand over Tom's lower back, making him arch to push his ass higher up. “That's it, baby.” He panted when Tom complied and thrust into him harder than before. He nailed Tom's prostate, forcing a cry and jerk from Tom's body. Bill kept him down, however, with the firm hand at his back and went right back in, dragging his cock along Tom's prostate over and over again. Tom cried out and thrashed under Bill's hold on him, unable to escape the torturous pleasure. The climax was already burgeoning in his stomach. He could feel it swelling there, making his cock thick and his testicles tight. He needed it so bad, he fucking _wanted_ it.

“Bill... faster... harder....” Tom panted in a moan, his voice half obscured with his face pressed into the sheets.

“Yes...” Bill whispered, his slim hips rocking faster. He began to circle, forcing his cock in deep and pressing back what little resistance still remained. Tom gasped into the sheets. He felt so _open_ and Bill's cock was in that space, tunneling to his very core to find that little bud of flesh that sent him soaring. He hit it perfectly with such precision that Tom wondered how he hadn't come yet.

Tom planted his knees wider and arched up toward Bill with a whimper. “Bill, please...”  
“Yes, I like you just like this...” Bill panted. He gave a hard thrust, pushing himself all the way in before his hips ground against Tom's ass.

“Ahh...” Tom gasped, his muscles spasming around Bill's cock.

“I like it when you bend over for me...” Bill whispered, scraping his nails along Tom's spine. The long, fine-boned fingers disappeared into his braids, wrapping around a few. “I like it when you're spread out and open for me.”  
“Bill...” Tom groaned, a hot rush of humiliation washing over his neck and cheeks.

Bill hips began to thrust slowly again, in shorter thrusts. His cock worked back and forth against Tom's prostate and he collapsed against the sheets again.

“Fuck, please...” He groaned. His body was twitching with pleasure and he wanted it so bad. He wanted to care about the fact that he twin was doing him but he couldn't. He just knew he needed it. He knew that Bill set a desire inside him that couldn't be quenched until the act was completed on him.

“You want it harder?” Bill asked, his hips speeding up again.

“Yes...” Tom groaned

“You want me to make you cum?” Bill's thrusts lengthened now, and Tom couldn't help but cry out, “Yes!”  
“You're gonna cum.” Bill promised, his hips seated themselves hard against Tom's ass. “You're gonna cum so hard.”

Tom whimpered and clung to the sheets as Bill took off, rocketing his cock into Tom's ass harder and harder with each thrust until it ached. Then tide of pleasure, however, overwhelmed everything, taking over Tom's senses until he could hardly think. The orgasm pounded closer and closer, like a tsunami. Each wave was higher, and each one beat at him harder and harder until he thought he would break.

Tom let go. He didn't even try to fight as Bill took him straight to the edge. The pleasure twisted itself inside his belly, making him tight until he burst forth. Tom cried out raggedly, arching sharply against the bed as he felt it consume him. For a breathtaking moment, he felt like he were rising right off the bed with pleasure before it crashed through him. It tore him from the inside out, forcing him into uncontrollable spasms. He came hard, just as Bill had promised, the hot, wet abundance of it spraying over the sheets, leaving flecks on his chest and stomach.

Bill panted behind him, his cock grinding down hard into Tom's ass as he pursued his own pleasure to its end. Tom became limp against the sheets as Bill began to come apart, taken by his own orgasm. He was slowly becoming aware of his senses again as Bill released into him. It shocked him every time when the hot, wet arousal shot down inside him, although he thought he should've gotten over it by now. It still made him gasp and tense when the moment came.

Bill was pulling out of him when Tom came to the realization that he had done it again. Of course, he had known the entire time, but the guilt suddenly crashed down upon, the humiliation that he had been so weak... again.

He sat up slowly from the bed, his limbs feeling like jelly. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.

“Leaving already?” Bill asked. He was trying to sound coy, but Tom could hear the disappointment in his tone.

“Shouldn't have come up here in the first place.” Tom snapped. He stood from the bed and felt the immediate ache go through him. He stumbled towards the dresser, holding on for support. He still felt used, his limbs boneless. He grasped at the dresser, holding himself upright as he searched for strength. His eyes came to rest on the photographs on Bill's dresser, all of him Tom or of them together.

“You don't have to go.” Bill said, sitting up.

Tom stared hard at the pictures before he jerked his eyes away. “I don't know why I keep doing this.” He growled under his breath.

Bill didn't answer this time. Maybe there wasn't any answer that either of them could give for why they kept on doing what they were doing.

He heard Bill stand from the bed, then felt his hands lay gently on his sides. Bill kissed at his neck and whispered, “I'll be here always, Tom. After whatever girl, whatever groupie. I'll still be here.”

“Is that a threat?” Tom tried to jerk his shoulder out of the line of Bill's mouth, but he held on.

“No.” Bill said, softly. “Its a promise. And you'll always come back to me.” He drew his hand up and down Tom's side, stroking softly. “That's just the inevitable.”

Tom yanked himself away this time, disentangling himself from Bill's grip. Bill let him go this time and Tom staggered towards the door. He pulled it open and made it across the hall to his room. He shut himself in and threw himself down on the bed.

It couldn't be true, what Bill said. Tom could not be that weak.

The smell of sex – the sweat, the lube, the arousal – clung to his skin, however, like damning evidence. Even if he washed himself, he knew that Bill would still be there. Like he had said, he would always be there. Tom would never escape because Bill was the other half of him and maybe there wasn't a way around it. Maybe there really was no other way.

Tom sequestered himself in his room. He tried to forget about what had happened, just like every other time. He tried to deny what he knew was true.

But there really was no other way and in the back of Tom's mind, he knew that he was only safe until the next time that he found himself weak, until the next time Bill wanted him, until the next time he said, “I need you, baby.”

 


End file.
